A conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) has the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation. LCDs have been widely used in various portable information products, such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras and the like. The LCD generally includes a liquid crystal panel for displaying images, and a backlight module for illuminating the liquid crystal panel.
Referring to FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, a conventional liquid crystal panel 10 includes a first substrate assembly 11, a second substrate assembly 13 facing toward the first substrate assembly 11, a liquid crystal layer 12 sandwiched between the two substrate assemblies 11, 13, a sealant frame 14, and four conductive adhesive blocks 15.
The sealant frame 14 has a four-sided frame shape. The sealant frame 14 is applied at a periphery of the second substrate assembly 13, and is sandwiched between the two substrate assemblies 11, 13. The first substrate assembly 11, the second substrate assembly 13 and the sealant frame 14 cooperatively define a displaying region 110 for accommodating the liquid crystal layer 12. A non-displaying region 112 defined by the sealant frame 14 and periphery regions of the two substrate assemblies 11, 13 surrounds the displaying region 110. The four conductive adhesive blocks 15 are located at four corner portions of the non-displaying region 112 of the liquid crystal panel 10.
The first substrate assembly 11 includes a first transparent substrate 113, and a color filter layer 115 located on a surface of the first transparent substrate 113 at the displaying region 110. The color filter layer 115 includes a plurality of red, green, blue (RGB) color filter units 116, a plurality of black matrix units 117, and a coating layer 119. The black matrix units 117 fill up gaps between the RGB color filter units 116. One black matrix unit 117 adjacent to the sealant frame 14 extends to the non-displaying region 112 to cover the first transparent substrate 113, thereby forming a light shielding layer 150. The light shielding layer 150 is configured to absorb light beams at the non-displaying region 112. The coating layer 119 covers the RGB color filter units 116 and the black matrix units 117, and forms a planar surface. The first substrate assembly 11 further includes a common electrode layer 120 covering the coating layer 119 and the light shielding layer 150.
The second substrate assembly 13 includes a second transparent substrate 133, and a thin film transistor (TFT) driving circuit 131 arranged on the second transparent substrate 133.
Referring also to FIG. 7, this shows one part of the TFT driving circuit 131. The TFT driving circuit 131 includes a plurality of scanning lines 132 that are parallel to each other and that each extend along a first direction, a plurality of data lines 134 that are parallel to each other and that each extend along a second direction orthogonal to the first direction, a plurality TFTs 135 that function as switching elements, a plurality of pixel electrodes 136, and a plurality of common electrodes 137. Each of the TFTs 135 is provided in the vicinity of a respective point of intersection of the scanning lines 132 and the data lines 134, and includes a gate electrode 1351, a source electrode 1352 and a drain electrode 1353. The gate electrode 1351, the source electrode 1352 and the drain electrode 1353 are connected to a corresponding scanning line 132, a corresponding data line 134 and a corresponding pixel electrode 136, respectively. Ends of the common electrodes 137 are connected together to form a common bus (not shown), and the common bus extends to the non-displaying region 112. The common bus is electrically connected to the common electrode layer 120 via the four conductive adhesive blocks 15. A common voltage signal generated by a driving circuit (not shown) is simultaneously transmitted to the common electrodes 137 and the common electrode layer 120. The pixel electrodes 136, the common electrode layer 120 and the liquid crystal layer 12 sandwiched therebetween cooperatively form a plurality of liquid crystal capacitors Clc.
The common electrode layer 120 has an essential resistance, and a resistance-capacitance (RC) circuit formed by the liquid crystal capacitor Clc and the essential resistance may affect the common voltage signal. In this situation, a waveform of the common voltage signal may be distorted, and accordingly horizontal crosstalk may occur. This can lead to impairment of images displayed on the liquid crystal panel 10.
What is needed, therefore, is a liquid crystal panel that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.